Somebody I Used to Know
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Sometime curiosity gets the best of us... Morgan catches Reid in a private moment- with his name lingering on the Kid's lips. Issues ensue. Warning: This is SLASH! if that makes you uncomfortable-turn away. R/R/! Thank you for your time.
1. Solo

**I own nothing…**

**So peeps! **

**I posted a drabble over the weekend. (I forgot that fanfic hates being posted on a weekend (*sigh*)**

**Anywho… Gotye's- Somebody I Used to Know screamed *NEED MORE FIC!***

**And so this has been sitting under my skin.**

**(FIRST CHAPTER SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE DRABBLE!)**

**Please R/R/E!**

**Thank you for your time.**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

**Gotye: Somebody I Used to Know**

**WARNING: Masturbation (Yes, in my twisted castle in the sky- Reid masturbates)(heh heh)**

**Genre: Pre-slash**

**Rating: M**

**Character(s): Reid/Morgan**

Reid's eyes close against the heated spray of the shower, droplets clinging to the ends of his hair as steam swirls around his head.

He continues to work the tip of his cock, hand slick with soap, suds forming as he pumps his fist up and down.

He bites his lips, trying to hold back the choked moans trying to spill. Images float past his closed lids, things he shouldn't want- mocha skin and washboard abs, gentle caresses, soft eyes.

"More…" Reid whispers- The water sounds thunderous as it splashes off the tiled wall of the hotel.

His chest rises and falls, he scrapes the blunt of his nails across his nipples. His skin's flushed as he lets out a high whine, putting pressure on the glans of his cock.

His mind's fuzzy, as he steps closer to the edge…his stomach flutters with impossible heat.

"Morgan…" Reid can't help that a cry escapes his mouth; his mind muzzy with arousal.

"You alright in there Kid?"

Reid barely registers the deep growl of a voice; the draft as the bathroom door opens.

Reid presses his hand to the glass- head bowed; trying to steady himself under the intense pleasure.

Flicking his thumb over the head one more time- he comes. Cum splatters against the glass door- chased down the drain with suds and water.

"Morgan…" He pants, body trembling as he tries to steady himself against the shower wall.

He focuses enough to see the silhouette through the shower's glass door. His heart runs cold.

Morgan stands there, stock still- mouth a shocked "o"- trying to make sense of what he's witnessed.


	2. Curiosity

**I own nothing...**

**and so it continues!**

**R/R/E!**

He doesn't know how long it is before the water goes cold- head screaming as he stares at the unmoving shape behind the glass- like a Manet sunrise; etches and blurs of colors.

Reid shivers as he reaches to turn off the frigid water- teeth chattering. The figure _finally_ moves, edging its way out of the bathroom- the door clicks shut behind it.

Reid's hand trembles as he fumbles with the glass door; it shutters back. He grasps for a towel with numb fingers.

His body tight with shame; he towels off slowly, punishing himself with the stiff blasts of cold air from the hotel's room.

The slithering silence wraps its body around Reid's chest that much tighter- making it impossible to find breathe again.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

"Morgan!" Reid cried. Morgan's muscles tightened- the sound of the shower thunderous in his own ears.

The way Reid called Morgan sounded off…you could never be too sure with Reid.

Morgan pressed the palm of his hand against the door.

"Kid, everything alright?" Morgan stilled as he heard Reid's breathing hitch.

Curiosity got the better of him as he pushed the door open.

Steam furled around his head; his mouth went dry at the sight—shadow of a hand stroking furiously; head bowed and his name lingering on the other man's lips.

_There are a thousand other Morgan's…_he thought.

His feet remained rooted as Reid pressed his hand against the glass- head bowed, pants mixed with the splash of water off the tiled wall.

_Move-this is private…_Morgan thought. Reid's moans go higher.

"Morgan…" Reid sobbed- body shuttering as cum splatters against the glass door- Morgan's eyes went impossibly wide as Reid's hand stilled- cum spilled over and over again.

Reid supported himself against the door, trying to catch his breath.

_Head tilted—"Morgan?"_

_Panic bubbles up—_

_Bursting—Morgan can't move_

He stared open mouthed at what he's witnessed.

He didn't know how many seconds- minutes had passed before Reid hissed- jerking away from the spray fumbling to shut it off.

Morgan swallowed- trying to collect his scrambled thoughts- he eased out of the bathroom, images playing like mad in his mind.

**A/N: So…whatcha think?**

**It'd be nice to hear from you.**


	3. Rationalization

**So…I thought an update would be welcomed (?)**

**I own nothing.**

Reid dresses quickly- trying to tamp down the heat and shame that withers in his gut.

His heart hammers in his temples as he collects his dirty clothing.

_He didn't mean…it was to relive stress…and Morgan just kinda creeps…into his fantasies…it kinda just…slipped…_

His face heat at the memory; gathering the bundle of dirty things under his arm, he turns the door handle cautiously, slowly easing himself out of the bathroom.

His heart drops- the hotel's room is empty. Reid sighs with a mixture of relief and nervousness. He folds the dirty laundry, placing them into the bottom of his go bag.

_*Morgan should have knocked first* _Reid thinks ruefully- he finishes packing his things. The team's expected at the airport to catch the Red eye back to Virginia.

_Back home_- Reid's hands tremble as he gathers his things.

He wishes he was more careful. He wishes…he wishes he could make it all go away.

He feels hollow as he checks the room one more time before leaving- hitching his bags over his shoulder- he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan scrubs his hand across his shaved head.<strong>

**Every time he closes his eyes…he sees Reid 's lithe frame…the hand flying over skin…the glass…his name.**

**It's all too much.**

**Why couldn't Reid be normal and wait until they were…off work.**

_**No that's unfair of me to even think that-**_** Morgan chastises his self.**

**But still- **_**come on, Man. Why me?**_

**Morgan closes his eyes, shaking his head- as if that would chase the dialogue from his head. The…feelings that Reid stirred in him.**

**He doesn't know if he should be flattered or creeped out...they're **_**best friends after all!**_

**Maybe there's some **_**other **_**Morgan…yeah right.**

"**Everything alright?" Em gives Morgan a light touch on the shoulder- Morgan shivers as he's shaken from his thoughts.**

"**Yeah, just…tired." He yawns… actually his body is tired. Mind too.**

_**I should have left when I saw him… **_

**Morgan bites his lip- the images floating around in his mind. **

"**Where's Reid?" J.J comes up to the other two, packed and ready to go. Hotch and Rossi stand near the hotel's entrance…slumped against two couches.**

"**He should be coming in a second…" Morgan stares at the floor as he says this…guilt washing over him.**

**Reid comes in a rush- catching Morgan's gaze, he flinches- looking away quickly. Morgan's face burns.**

**He shuts his eyes…feeling the curious stare of Prentiss and J.J.**

**They're ready to go.**

A/N: I know this didn't go anywhere…but I thought it would be kinda fun to focus on Morgan.

Why would he stay in the room? Does he even know? Is he attracted to Reid? How does this change the relationship between the guys?

Do I still have your attention?

Shoot a review- let me know what you're thinking...


	4. Miscommunication

**Hey my squishies!**

**So, I have been holding on to this chappie FOREVER! I'm kinda nervous because it feels like I haven't posted in forever. (Plus- I'm kinda stuck after this)PLOT BUNNIES STAY STILL! *sigh* They never listen to me.**

**But…I won't give up on this story.**

**So, Reid/Review/Enjoy**

Reid jabs the elevator's button, the cab not moving fast enough for his liking. He sighs, going for the stairs instead.

He has an urge to drown his sorrows in a tub of cookie dough ice cream- that or drop a radio in a bath with him in it…

_Well, it's not that bad…really._

Reid laughs bitterly- this has to blow over eventually.

Reid trudges as he hits the fourth floor, presses the door open, his bags weigh him down like rocks. He struggles to find breath as tears scratch at the corner of his eyes- heart butting at his ribcage.

He fumbles his way down the hall, his limbs sagging and tired with the strain of keeping it together.

_How can he fix this if he can't even look Morgan in the eye._

He grits his teeth as he makes it to his apartment door- fingers trembling he wraps them around his keys, letting the metal dig into his skin.

He manages to unlock the door- dropping his things at the threshold, the heavy door swings back- the automatic lock sounding thunderous in the silence and dark that surrounds Reid.

He leans against the wall, not even bothering with the lights. His frame shakes as a shuddering sob bubbles up- tears falling faster still. Reid pulls in a sharp breath— a scream bubbling up; tearing him at the seams.

_How is he ever going to get them back to before…_

_\_

**Morgan drives around for hours it seems- Mind buzzing so loud.**

_**If he grabs a beer—he knows one won't be enough…he won't stop until he's wrecked. But if he doesn't stop thinking about the sounds…what dust it stirred up within him. He won't forget the moans and grunts- the slaps and splatter. **_

_**What it did to him…**_

_**His name…**_

**Morgan's fingers curl around the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip.**

_**He won't stop the thinking about how he wants to press one beautiful Pretty Boy against a bookshelf and kiss him until his lips are bruised and swollen—how he wants to skate a finger along each one of his ribs…kissing and nipping his way down…**_

**Morgan's face is red with…shame? Confusion?**

**A moan escaped his lips- he swallows hard as he realizes where he was headed all along.**

**/**

Reid finally pushes himself off the floor—hanging up his scarf and coat properly. The laundry can wait 'til tomorrow.

Reid closes his eyes and it feels as though the room's spinning. His body aches with the need to relax.

A bath- he's going to take a bath…maybe relax?

The firm knocks at the door scatters that thought to shit.

_Reid's flinches at the sound…maybe if he's really quiet…_

"Reid? I need to talk to you." Morgan rumbles.

_He'll go away._

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." Reid can imagine the defiant look on Morgan's face.

Reid sighs, staring at the door.

"You do know I still have the key you gave me…"Morgan threatens.

_Really? Remember to get that back from him when you can form a coherent sentence around him again_- Reid thinks as he opens the door.

"What do you want?" Reid's voice breaks as he stares at Morgan's shoulder.

"Can I come in?" Reid's gaze flicks to Morgan's face, his own reddening.

Reid steps aside and Morgan breezes past him.

"You haven't unpacked yet?" Morgan tries; the air stiflingly awkward between them.

Reid pointedly ignores him, wrapping his arms around himself in comfort.

"_Why are you here?_" Reid whispers. Morgan's mouth twitches.

"Why me?" Morgan focuses on Reid. Reid's heart goes shockingly cold. "I can't wrap my head around it. Why me? My name?" Morgan growls.

Reid bites his lip- words dying in his throat. His jaw clenches as he stares at the floor. His stomach churns in embarrassment and anger.

"Give me an answer- how in the hell can you do that? I mean that was disgus-"

Reid jerks his head, eyes narrowing at Morgan's accusation.

"Why did you stand there? I pretty sure most people would excuse themselves if they walked in on someone _masturbating_- or am I so far behind in societal norms that I'm just…" Reid shuts his eyes, blood roaring in his ears. "I'm sorry- I can't… I can't and do not want to explain myself to you, but you should have walked away- that was something private and you…" Reid face is bright red, hands trembling as he balls them into fists.

Morgan wants to turn around, take it all back if he could…but his stubbornness; his pride won't let him drop it.

"But-"

"Morgan, I think it's time for you to leave." Reid's voice is deadly calm as his quivering hand points toward the door.

Morgan narrows his eyes. Reid grits his teeth, pulse point jumping in his throat.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Reid seethes, all about ready to push Morgan out. Morgan tenses, shoulders squaring.

Morgan head swirls with confusion-_how did they get here?_

He stomps out, Reid staring after him. Reid's chest is ready to explode as his heart chips away at his brave armor.

The door clicks shut, the lock sounding thunderous in the quiet apartment.

That bath sounds pretty good right now.

**A/N: So…what do you think? I'd like to hear from you, any idea where you'd like this to go?**

**Thank you so much for your time.**

**Da-sm**


	5. Slight

**I own nothing…**

**I am having way too much fun with this story. *So many ideas thanks to the most wonderful reviewers ever!* and I'm pretty sure that there will be more to come.**

**I just want to warn- I am a shameless tease… (Is it wrong to be self-proclaimed…whatever(it's very early)**

**Anywho- you know the drill: R/R/E!**

Morgan stares at the ceiling, _trying_ to figure out what this knot of emotions mean. All too quickly minutes slip by until slivers of light peak through his bedroom curtains.

And still, he has no answers.

And so he pulls himself out of bed.

And he gets ready for work.

And he knows today is going to be awkward as hell.

And he tries to think of what he's going to do or say_ when _he sees Reid.

And in the back of his mind he realizes that he was sorta a total ass to his _best friend._

And he wonders if Reid still considers him a friend anymore as he drives to work.

And he wonders why that fact means so much to him- if Reid's his friend or not- as he pulls into a parking space.

And he tries to fight this nervous feeling in his gut as he pushes the button for the elevator.

And when he looks at the metal doors- even though they distort his image, he _still knows_ he looks like crap.

And then the elevator comes and he gets on…and rides it to the office.

And then the door dings and his stomach burns-he thinks about throwing some stat his way about ulcers.

And…and his thoughts scatter to crap as Reid looks up from his desk as the elevators doors slide open, and how his eyes go hard and icy.

And he thinks- _Reid should never have that look on his face…I put that there._

And Morgan scowls back- because that's what he's _supposed _to do. That's the masculine thing…macho, manly…full of utter bullshit.

And he gets angry at himself for being angry at Reid…and angry at Reid for making him angry at himself….

And he goes straight to the kitchenette, not really feeling up to talking to anyone.

And he distinctly hears Garcia squeak in protest at his obvious slight.

And he curses under his breathe because he knows she's gonna dig.

And he's so scared of what he himself is going to find.

And he realizes that at this point he _really _doesn't care.

**A/N: I don't think Morgan **_**wants**_** his ideas to go there because that means that he's *like*Carl B.(Btw- Morgan could never be like Carl- it's gonna take a smexy Genius to help him figure that out)**

***Sigh* so many possibilities…so many updates.**

**Until then…Review and you shall be gifted.**


	6. Settling

**I own nothing…**

**Just to let you know- I have pieces that I'm stitching together…but other than that- I'm winging it. **

Garcia stares open mouthed as Morgan burns a trail to the kitchenette.

"Did he just…" She looks over at Reid whose eyes are hardened stones.

"What's going on?" Garcia demands. Reid scowls- mind numb at Morgan's blatant rudeness. Reid knows Morgan's upset right now, hell Reid is too. But to just-

"I did something that wasn't socially acceptable, Morgan's pissed and an ass. Anything else you want to know?" Reid grinds out. Never more has he wanted to punch Morgan, slap him until he wakes up- it was a _mistake _for ever loving sakes!

Garcia frowns, "I'm gonna go talk to him…"

"I can't bring myself to care anymore." Reid dismisses the subject entirely, staring at his coffee mug, watching the steam spiral and dissipate into nothing.

/

_**Morgan wants to hit something so bad it freakin' hurts.**_

**He lets out a shuddering breath as he grips the granite countertop.**

**No matter how hard he tries he can't—it won't go away.**

**He just wants it to go away- but the thoughts linger…remembering…**

**Spencer…**

**Carl…**

**Spencer…**

**The images and feelings mix in his mind until they blur. He doesn't know how to separate the two.**

**There's a small knock on the door.**

"**Der-Bear?" Garcia's face pulled into a mask of hurt. "What's going on?" **

**Morgan clenches his teeth. **_**He does not want to talk about this- not now…not ever.**_

"**Garcia, I don't think this is the right"—**

"**Look at me." Garcia demands; it's jarring that their usual banter is gone.**

**Morgan slowly levels his gaze at her, jaw clenching.**

"**Reid's clearly upset…so are you. What happened?" Her voice is calm as she takes a step towards him.**

_**If she touches him, he'd surely break- she has to see that.**_

"**Baby Girl, it's nothing…I was just…I was an ass last night- just give me time to fix it." Morgan wants to turn away from all of this- but he knows that if he can't deal now, everything's going to fester until it gets toxic.**

"**Derek?" Garcia knows if she holds out long enough, Morgan will spill.**

**Morgan scrubs his hand over his face; the world seems to collapse on top of him. This is so unfair…**

"**If Carl..." He swallows hard, bile rising fast. "If Carl never…did what he did…would I be different?" He looks up to find a confused look on his friends face.**

"_**If he never molested you?" **_**Garcia's voice barely breaks a whisper. Morgan shuts his eyes tight at the words. **

**But at least they're out there.**

**At least they're being said.**

**Morgan nods slowly, willing himself not to cry.**

"**If…if he never molested me…would I be okay with myself? Accepting…" Morgan's voice breaks- stubbornness setting into his bones.**

"**It's not fair! I don't get to choose. I don't get to discover this for myself…I see Reid…I see Carl…and what he did! Fuck!" He slams his fist against the wooden doors on the cabinets, the doors jumping off their hinges before settling again.**

**Garcia's eyes skate over Morgan's sobbing, frame quivering under the force and pressure.**

**She wraps her arms around him; he buries his face into her shoulder- the scent of jasmine enveloping him.**

"**Shh… It's okay." She murmurs over and over as he lets go.**

**Garcia turns as the door opens- Rossi stopping midstride; mouth open, he turns and leaves as quickly as he came.**

**She runs a hand up and down his back- after a moment he stills, sniffling. She reaches grabbing the Kleenex off the table, handing him a couple. **

**He cleans his face, letting out a tired breath. He doesn't have the energy to even feel embarrassed.**

**He looks up at Garcia- grateful to see an accepting face.**

"**I...on the last case Reid and I shared a hotel room, like always…" Morgan starts off shakily. "And I walked in on him wackin' off." Morgan shakes his head as his face heats. Garcia's face does not change…he keeps going.**

"**And I should have walked out as soon as…but I didn't…and he said my…" Morgan shuts his eyes, clenching his teeth again. "Reid said my name when he came. And I can't get it out of my head…and I went over his apartment when we got home…and I just wanted to sort everything out but I screwed up and said what he did was…Garci, I screwed up." Morgan's shoulders slump.**

**Garcia quirks a brow.**

"**I called it disgusting. Not him…just him calling my name...but I'm the one who shoulda walked away… and I was a jerk this morning and I don't know how I can take it back." Morgan finishes, voice strained with exasperation.**

"**Do you have feelings for Reid?" Garcia asks tentatively.**

"**Yeah…that's the prob"—**

"**Do you want to fix this?"**

"**Of course, but"—**

"**Tell him what you told me."**

"**But-"**

**"Don't let Carl make you a victim again."**

**"But-"**

"**Trust me, he needs to know. I think it'd make both of you feel better if you actually sat down and had an honest conversation." She nudges his shoulder making them both smile.**

"**Alright"—**

**Garcia gives him a look.**

"**I promise- if he's still talking to me that is." Morgan gives a concerned look.**

"**Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll listen." Garcia gives a knowing smile.**

A/N: Two in one day…not bad?

I wish everyday could be like this. Anywho…Morgan's got some issues…Reid has his own. :/

Do you think Reid's going to give Morgan a chance to explain?

Thank you for your time,

DA-SM


	7. Magnification

**I own nothing…**

**I don't know how this chapter fits into the story… I kinda suck at this point…**

**Me thinks me needs to write some drabble-smut to clear my head.**

***sigh***

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**R/R/E!**

Reid's head had jerked as Morgan came from the kitchenette, eyes puffy and red. Concern twitches in Reid's chest, but then the feeling of Morgan's gaze shooting daggers earlier that morning shut him down.

Reid grits his teeth- gears turning in his skull.

Prentiss stares at the both of them- a joke dying on her tongue.

Reid shivers- the silence thick between them all.

/

**The words seem to blur in front of Morgan's eye; his fingers and wrist stiff as he flexes them. He shakes his head trying to shake the fog from his mind.**

**He looks at the stack beside him and mentally curses himself. So. Many. Sick. Fucks.**

**Reid flips open another file; fingers scrawling over the page— **

**Morgan can't help but laugh; one file left.**

**Reid head jerks in Morgan's direction, hazel eyes piercing; it's quitting time.**

"**Hey Kid, need a ride home?" Morgan starts putting the remaining files in his bag. He wants to laugh at the confused look on Reid's face. **

**The Kid can hold a grudge.**

**Reid sighs, closing his last file. Morgan finishes packing his bag, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of his chair.**

**"No, I'm fine." Reid grits out. **

**"Kid-"  
>"Just drop it Morgan!" Reid hisses, eyes blurry. Why does everything have to be so complicated?<strong>

**"Reid-I just wanted to talk to you- make this right. But I can't...just not here okay?" Morgan's voice low, hurt.**

**Reid's breath hitches. He shouldn't... **

"**Alright…" Reid says quietly, sticking the files in his top drawer. It feels as if he can't get any air as he feels Morgan move near him. Reid's hands shake as he places the rest of his things in his messenger bag—slinging it over his shoulder.**

"'**m ready." Reid stares at Morgan's shoulder. **

**Morgan's hand subconsciously reaches out—he never realized how much he touches Reid. His hand aches to rest on Reid's shoulder- a pat on the back- fingers mussing Reid's hair… **

**Morgan curses himself for the awkwardness…it's not supposed to be like this.**

"**Alright Kid, let's go." Morgan frowns a little as his hand drops back, instead looping his fingers in his belt holes—something to fill the void.**

/

Reid's knuckles are cold against the window- water droplets flinging themselves from the side view mirrors.

_Objects are closer than they appear…_

The silence wraps around them- Reid's head muzzy with so many thoughts, he doesn't know how to begin.

Morgan grips the steering wheel, the road slick and black. The moon's nothing more than a thumb nail hanging on for dear life.

How did they get here?

Reid shuts his eyes, trying to calm his erratic heart that slams double-time in its cage.

And then that thought comes surging back. That thought that's been haunting him for the past two days…

_I said Morgan's name…_

_I said Morgan's…_

_Why?_

Reid's skin is tight as he tries to wrap his head around it.

The car slips through traffic lights; stopping and going—the night belongs to them.

Reid feels as if he could scream, and scream and scream until his mind gives. He said Morgan's name…because he wants him.

He wants someone that is off limits. Unavailable. A best friend. A brother. A man. A man who is so not gay.

Reid's startled as a frustrated sound escapes his own lips. Morgan's brow furrows in concern and confusion as he looks over at Reid.

Reid shakes his head as Morgan raises a brow- _everything alright?_

Even when they're at odds- there's this understanding, this connection between them. That has to count for something, right?

All Reid knows is that- something's got to give, or they're both going to crack.

**A/N: So…I felt the overwhelming need to update; but I'm spinning my wheels right now. Sorry about this chapter…better stuff to come…eventually(?)**

**Happy B.A.U Day (New episode airs in N.Y today!) I's so EXCITED!**

**REVIEW!**

**(Thank You For Your Time)**


	8. Exposure

**I Own NOTHING…**

**Just wanted to thank Srienia, maryhell,MissD.E, kittyfiction2008, delia cerrano,** **Foxy-deLucks,** **nannily, and Rayne McKenna and all future reviewers for the awesomeness…this is what keeps me going. Kinda nervous…but that's like every chapter. Whatever…**

**Hoping everyone's holding up well…did anyone see the new episode FOUNDATION? Drop your thoughts at my forum- I'll set a new topic…**

**Just…oh…Morgan. He is so…(in the closet I hope.) CM is one big tease.**

**Anywho…like always R/R/E!**

Morgan's legs feel like lead as he follows behind Reid up the four flights of stairs. One look at the elevator brought back the six elevator related deaths per year stat that the wonderful genius had dropped so many years earlier.

Morgan does pay attention.

Reid presses the door open at the fourth landing- trying to remain calm as he feels the heat from Morgan's body. It's not like they haven't been close before…

Reid makes it to his door, fumbling with the keys to unlock it. His stomach clenches as the door opens, Morgan hanging back as if he'd bolt as soon as he got the chance.

Morgan shakes his head-_ you're here to tell him. It'd make everything a lot easier and you know it._

Reid places his bag on the coat hook, and as he shrugs his jacket off, fingertips brush his shoulders. Reid shivers when he realizes it's Morgan divesting him of his jacket; movements calm and gentle. Reid's face heats with blush—his heart fluttering against pulse points. Morgan turns to hang up Reid's jacket alongside his, small smile splaying on his lips.

"D-do you want some coffee?" Reid asks quietly- body thrumming with energy he doesn't know what to do with.

"So I can be up all night scaling walls?" Morgan's mouth pulls into a grin; it's infectious, Reid smiling as well.

"Yeah, I can take a cup." Morgan agrees. Reid nods, tilting his head- _follow me._

Morgan ambles into the kitchen behind Reid. Reid busies himself with the pot and grains. Morgan settles himself on a stool in Reid's kitchen; watching Reid as he fills the pot with water- measures out the coffee grains…

"Thank you." Morgan whispers as Reid turns, placing a cup, spoon and napkin in front of him.

"No problem." Reid says.

They sit in silence, trying to gather their thoughts as the coffee maker whirs and drips…sputtering to a stop after a while.

"I got it." Morgan gets up-grabbing the pot and pours them both a mug full. Reid takes the canister of sugar from the table and starts pouring. Once they're settled again, they remain in silence- sipping coffee.

"I"- Morgan clears his throat, body tensing with anxiousness. It's now or never. " I wanted to apologize Reid. I didn't mean to upset you the other night. Every thing came out wrong, and it all went to hell; and this morning wasn't any better. I'm sorry." Morgan stares down into the inky pit of coffee in front of him. 

Reid nods, face set as he clinks his spoon against the rim of the mug, stirring the liquid again.

"It's alright- I just…" Reid shuts his eyes. _I don't want to do this…I don't want to be here. I… _

"I wish none of this ever happened." Reid says quietly. Morgan makes a small noise—Reid can't tell if it's in agreement or not.

"Look, I shouldn't have hung around listening to something that was private…I just got…I got stuck and I couldn't…" Morgan's fumbles out of frustration. "It shocked me— it brought back some stuff I thought I buried." Morgan scrubs his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Reid stares at his hands.

"I over reacted though." Morgan whispers. 

"No, you didn't. I any sane person would react the same way if they witnessed their coworker um…jacking off and saying their name…" Reid's face is scarlet as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He shuts his eyes as the heat of Morgan's gaze hits his face.

Morgan doesn't know how to tell him that part of his problem is that somehow Reid found his way into his thoughts as he was taking care of himself in the shower before work. That hasn't sat right with him all day.

"Pretty Boy-"Morgan's voice breathless as he searches for the words… "I wasn't knocking the wanking thing…I mean it was a tough case- you were relieving stress. My name…so what... I'm pretty sure we've all fantasized about some weird shit…I just…when I reacting, I thought about what feelings it stirred up within me, and how…if Carl hadn't done what he done"—Morgan grits, fingers clenching around the handle of his mug. Reid's eyes go wide as saucers. "Oh come on Pretty Boy- don't look at me like that." Morgan sighs. Reid's eyes get shiny.

"I'm not"—Morgan's breathe stutters, "I'm not that little kid anymore, I can take care of myself. I can't let what he did ruin what I want. Carl can't hurt me anymore, I won't let him. I can't…" Morgan stops, looking down at the trembling pale hand that has found their way to his warm hands.

"I realized three things. One, I can be a total ass when it comes down to it." Morgan says; Reid sniffles as a small laugh leaks out. "Two, I really didn't have a problem with what went down in the hotel. Three, I was so worked up because I couldn't admit it to myself…"

Reid's brow furrows at the last thought.

"What?" Morgan mirrors Reid's expression.

"Admit what?" Reid doesn't want to breathe.

"When I took care of myself in the shower this morning thinkin' about you- it pissed me off cuz I could have joined you in the hotel if I woulda saw it sooner." Morgan doubles over in laughter as Reid sputters.

Reid's eyes narrow-"tell me you're joking."

"Now," Morgan composes himself, leaning across the table until he's nose to nose with Reid. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Reid stares, eyes flicking from Morgan's eyes to how close his lips are to his- the smell of coffee and sugar invading his senses.

"Alright?" Morgan's hand cups the side of Reid's face; the rough pad of his thumb raking across sensitive skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Reid's eyes flutter shut as he nods, licking his lips.

Morgan leans in, mouth capturing Reid in a tentative kiss. He shivers as Reid moans, Reid opens up, inviting Morgan to go deeper. Fire rakes across their skin as Morgan moans, kisses deep- bruising. His fingers rake through Reid's hair, loving the silky texture there.

Reid whimpers as Morgan pulls back. Morgan tries to catch his breath. He tugs Reid around the table—Reid's body trembling under the strong pressure.

"Pretty Boy"- Morgan's voice is filled with wonder as he stares at Reid in awe. Reid straddles Morgan's lap, attaching his mouth to his again. Reid grunts as a large warm hand grips his hip, the other skates under his dress shirt to find silky soft skin.

"Mmhh…" Morgan sighs as Reid rolls his hips against him, fingers lacing against his neck.

Reid grinds back and forth- hardness growing in the front of his pants. He mewls as Morgan presses up with an answering erection growing. Their breathing is harsh in the quiet space…

Reid's curl as the pleasure mounts higher and higher…

"Pretty boy…" Morgan pants as he breaks away, resting his head in the crook of Reid's shoulder.

"Mhh?" Reid's hips never stopped moving. Morgan's breath hitches…

"Unless you _want _me to come in pants like a horny teenager we need to go to bed." Morgan whispers against Reid's ear, making them both tremor.

**TBC…**

**A/N: So…there's the build up…me thinks we need some e'splosions!**

**You know the drill…**

**Thank you for your time.**


	9. Sparks

**I own nothing…**

**A lovely reviewer asked if I was a sadist.**

**(Um…when it comes to smex scenes- HELL YES! (I like to leave you squirming)**

**Actually( I don't want to responsible for the white matter on the ceiling(it's hard to get off)**

**No, it's just really hard to write the M stories without them being…too much or not enough. *sigh* So the torture begins. **

Reid lets his head rest on Morgan's shoulder, warm breath puffing against Morgan's heated skin. He whines as Morgan holds Reid's hips still- hands splayed on his flushed skin.

His heart hammers away as Morgan's fingers skate over Reid's spine. Reid wants to calm down enough to get off Morgan without coming.

"Derek…" Reid breathes as he stands on shaking legs. He bites his lips as the seam of his zipper presses against the material of his boxers- the friction.

Reid wants to clamp his legs together as he stands, arousal thrumming through his veins.

Morgan licks his lips as he takes in the sight of Reid; hair disheveled, shirt rucked up, lips bruise-red and slick—

"Pretty Boy," Morgan whispers.

Come on.

Reid tugs at Morgan until he stands, surging forward until he's pressed the length of Reid, kissing him hard.

"Want this." Morgan mumbles against Reid's parted lips. Reid hums in agreement, kissing Morgan back. They don't lose contact as they shuffle towards Reid's bedroom—Reid laughs as he feels Morgan's erection nudging his thigh.

"Funny?" Morgan whispers, pressing Reid against the bookcase in Reid's living room, he slides his hands over Reid's wrist, pinning them above Reid's head until he can't move. Reid gives a small growl, looking Morgan in the eye, challenging him. Morgan presses their groins together, slipping his thigh between Reid's. Reid's head falls back as if a marionette has lost its final string.

Morgan scrapes his teeth against Reid's exposed skin- biting against his pulsing carotid. Reid grinds his hips, smirking as Morgan's breath becomes shallow and heavier.

"Bedroom." Reid demands as Morgan eyes slip close on the delicious torture; breathe ghosting over Reid's jaw.

Morgan concedes, tugging Reid away from the bookshelf and steers him to his room.

His eyes flick up to see the room; and it's everything that he'd imagined it would be- earthy and dark.

Reid kisses Morgan as he pushes his shirt up and off. His hands automatically travel the expanse of Morgan's chest, the blunt of his nails scraping across Morgan's nipples. Morgan takes in a deep breath, biting his lip as he stares at Reid. Reid draws invisible patterns in Morgan's skin; eyes wide with want.

"Spence," Morgan whispers and Reid looks up; a shy smile blooms on the younger man's lips, "I wanna see you too."

Reid nods; Morgan reaches up and undoes each hard, round, pearly white button on Reid's dress shirt, sliding his fingers under the material so he can slide it off his shoulders. Reid shivers at the heat of Morgan's hands burning against his skin. The shirt finds its way to the floor; Morgan plants a kiss on his cheek, delighting in the blush that trails down his body.

Reid tugs on Morgan's belt- undoing the notch and sliding the leather from the buckle- the metal tinkling as Reid's hands move the pieces aside. Morgan's breathe hitches as a trembling hand undoes the button- the hiss of his zipper bottoming out.

Reid's eyes burn with fierce concentration on taking Morgan's pants off- a breathless noise escapes Morgan's lips as Reid places his hands on his hips, fingering the exposed skin there.

Reid's chest rises, and Morgan can swear that he sees the cogs and gears working behind Reid's eyes as his fingers slip back to the thick jean material- he tugs until the material gives, sliding off Morgan's hips and pooling at his feet. Morgan steps out of them, kicking them off to the side. Reid presses his fingertips against the skin above the boxer's waistband.

"No fair." Morgan whispers. Morgan under his chin, Reid looks at Morgan, a small smile splayed on his lips.

"Go ahead." Reid's voice ghosts- face hot as Morgan hums, undoing Reid's belt and button as well. Morgan doesn't stop until Reid's left standing in his boxers and mismatched socks.

Reid kisses Morgan softly; Morgan tugs Reid until their hips fit together- puzzle pieces. His hand snakes to the back of Morgan's head, fingertips loving the roughness of Morgan's stubble scraping against his skin. Morgan moans, cupping Reid's jaw.

"Bed." Morgan whispers into Reid's skin- heat pooling in both their guts as Reid slides a thigh between Morgan's, rocking and thrusting- their cocks nudging each other through cloth.

Morgan walks them back until Reid's legs hit the base of the bed. Reid pushes Moran back a little to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his own shorts- erection tenting the material. Reid gives a devilish grin as Morgan's eyes go wide, he inches his boxers down. Reid's gauze is burning as he catches Morgan's eye.

"You know you're a tease, right?" Morgan croaks- Reid's eyes twinkle.

"I know." He pulls them down further- a light brown nest of fine hair appears. He arches his brows as Morgan licks his lips. Morgan makes a small noise as Reid tugs once more- and the offending garment pools at his feet. Reid's body tremor as Morgan takes in the sight of him.

"You're beautiful, you gotta know that." Morgan's voice is tight as Reid blushes- flush running down his torso.

"Thank you." Reid says. Morgan takes a step forward but Reid puts a hand on his chest, staying him.

"Take them off first." Reid says, gaze flicking to Morgan's boxers.

Morgan wastes no time, the boxers come off in one swoop and he kicks them in the direction of his jeans. Reid laughs at Morgan's quick work.

"I hope you're not laughing at me Spencer Reid." Morgan's breath hitches- Reid's laugh turns to a gasp as Morgan eases him to the bed- straddling his hips. Morgan places his mouth over Reid's- swallowing his soft sounds of pleasure.

"Is it okay?" Morgan hums- Reid nods as Morgan lowers his body onto Reid's skin touching- heat spreads between the both of them. Morgan shivers as their cocks touch- he can feel their pulse beating. His eyes close as Reid rocks into the heat- slick members glide over each other- Morgan digs his nails into the sheets above Reid's head.

"So good…" Morgan pants as Reid thrust up again- he reaches a hand between them- slender fingers wrap around both their heads and squeezes firmly. Morgan grunts, leaning in to nip at Reid's neck.

Reid lets go, sliding his hands to Morgan's back side, griping the globes of Morgan's ass . He turns his head until his mouth grazes Morgan's ear.

"I want you inside me." Reid's voice barely audible. He loves the way Morgan's body trembles- loves the way Morgan's eyes take this dark glint. No finer words have been spoken.

"Condom? Lube?" Morgan growls. Reid flails at the drawer on their right. Morgan takes the hint and reaches- fingers looping the handle, he tugs it open- scraping across the bottom he finds the lube, condoms, and…

He chuckles-"Do I even want to know?"

"What? I'm a healthy adult male…I do have a sex drive too…toys are just a"—Morgan cuts Reid off with a kiss. Reid runs his tongue along Morgan's bottom lip.

"Hope I can measure up to that." Morgan arches a brow. He pushes off Reid to kneel on the bed. He reaches between Reid's legs, fingers twitching against Reid's thigh.

"Pretty sure you'll be even better- is that what you want to h-hear?" Reid stammers as Morgan slicks up his index finger, rubbing against Reid's opening.

"Was that sarcasm, Dr. Reid?" Morgan teases as he puts pressure on Reid's hole.

"Derek-"Reid's voice quivering- Morgan smirks at Reid's impersonation of Jell-O. He presses- the tip of his finger breeching Reid. Reid's eyes flutter close, chest rises and falls. Morgan pulls out, slicks up and goes again…deeper.

Reid hisses at the burn- it never exactly goes away- but he knows it's worth the pleasure.

"Derek- please…" Reid's breathe a slight whine as Morgan slowly adds another finger- loving the way Reid squirms- flush traveling the expanse of his body.

"Almost done Pretty Boy"- Morgan breathes as Reid grinds himself down on the third finger. Morgan pulls his fingers half way out and curls them- looking for…

"Shiitake Mushrooms!" Reid turns his head; gripping the closest pillow to his mouth he muffles a high whine. Morgan's dick feels like a fortune stick- painfully hard with that sound. Reid pants, body slick with sweat- a small amount of pre-cum pooling on his belly. Morgan snickers as he presses his fourth finger in, spreading them as Reid's muscles clench against him.

"Ready Spence?" Morgan's voice is low as he bends, kissing Reid on his cheek. Reid hums.

"Yes- P-please, yes…'' Reid practically sobs as Morgan pulls out again- leaning on his heels as he grabs the foiled packet- tearing it with his teeth. He rolls the condom on his cock- Reid's rests on his elbow- eyes wide in appreciation. Morgan squirts a generous amount of lube on his palm- working his dick over.

"So ready." Morgan bites out as his cock jerks. He grips himself around the base, the other hand on Reid's knee as he guides the tip of his penis to Reid's entrance.

"Ok?" Morgan rubs Reid's quivering thigh. Reid moans.

"Please." Reid whispers and Morgan presses forward- he looks down to see Reid's hole stretch to accommodate his length…and he has to stop moving before he comes right on the spot. His muscles tense under the strain as he breathes in deep.

He grits his teeth as he presses forward again- his dick being engulfed by searing heat, Reid's back arches in pleasure- eyes screwed tightly shut at it all.

Little sparks fly from their skin – Reid hisses at the slight burn-but he grabs Morgan's thigh- pulling him forward.

Morgan presses- sinking in to the hilt- breath puffing as he leans over Reid- Reid shivers as Morgan kisses his cheek. Reid runs his hand over Morgan's back- the muscles rippling under his hand.

"So beautiful." Morgan says as he thrusts his hips. Reid shivers, spreading his legs farther. Morgan starts a slow rhythm, caressing Reid's body on each downward stroke. Reid stares up at Morgan- eyes pleading him to go harder…faster…deeper.

"Derek-" Reid pants as Morgan slips a hand to Reid's hip- pressing him harder into the mattress.

The air is thick with the soft words slipping between their lips- silent kisses- the sticky slap of skin against skin. Reid digs his heels into Morgan's backside as he works to meet Morgan's powerful thrusts. Reid's nails dig into Morgan's biceps- little flicks of pain enhancing the pleasure skating over Morgan's skin. Morgan loves the sighs…the whimpers and curses that he draws from the lithe frame under him. His Pretty Boy… his. He's going to make Reid his.

"Fuck!" Reid cries as Morgan does _something _with his hips and his tongue and his body is on flame as Morgan thrusts _harder _and the squeaking frame of the bed mixes with the knock of the thumping of the headboard and the plaintive cries from the springs in the mattress and there's so much to feel and hear and it's all mixing together with the quiet I love you's and I want this forever and please- just a little more just a little more and I think…I think—

"I'm there- so there- fuck Derek-I Love you so much" Reid's voice quivers as their hips stutter-hearts slamming against emptying skulls…Reid tenses around Morgan's cock and it's over…dick jerking between them…cum spills from Reid.

"Oh-Ohh!" Morgan's breathless as his voice cracks- he pressed his head in the hollow of Reid's neck as he comes inside Reid. He shivers as the world gets sucked into the center of blackness…and then he washed in white.

Heavy breathes fill the room as heart beats pound behind closed eyelids.

Morgan finds the strength to carefully pull out of Reid. Reid shivers at the loss-curling on his side. Morgan slides off the condom-tying it and dropping it in the bin next to Reid's bed. Reid frowns as the cum splattered on his torso- he swipes at it with his bed sheets…limbs too heavy move any more than that. Morgan wraps his arm around Reid, pulling him close. Reid nuzzles his nose into the crook of Morgan's neck- Morgan lets his hand rest on Reid's chest, feeling his heart slow.

"Derek?" Reid mumbles, voice heavy.  
>"Yeah, Pretty Boy?" Morgan runs his fingers through Reid's sweat-rumpled locks. His heart hammers double time in the realization that he doesn't have the urge to run. He tilts Reid's head, kissing him softly. Reid hums, shivering…Morgan pulls the comforter over them both; Reid rearranges them until he's lying against Morgan, head resting on his chest.<p>

"You're staying, right?" Reid yawns, blinking- trying to stay awake. "I'm not going anywhere." Morgan relishes the warmth of Reid's body-he's not far off himself.

"Good." Reid mutters as they slide into the silky darkness of sleep.

**A/N: Oh- how I missed you guys!*SQUISH Y HUGS***

**I've been working on this chapter for a month… : (**

**Happy I got to **_**finally **_** post this.**

**Leave your thinky thoughts…any ideas for a new story?**


End file.
